1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a land grid array socket connector, and more particularly to a land grid array socket having simplified fastening structure in which at least one of a metallic clip and a stiffener is configured by a metallic strip formed into a predetermined configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,197 issued to Shirai on Feb. 21, 2006 discloses a type of socket, which can be generally called land grid array (LGA) socket. As clearly shown in Figures, the socket generally includes a metal stiffener with a housing securely supported therein. A metal clip is pivotally assembled to the stiffener. On the other hand, a lever is pivotally assembled to the other side of the stiffener, when the clip is closed to the stiffener, the lever can lock the clip to a closed position. By this arrangement, the clip will tightly press a central process unit (CPU) which is seated on the housing toward the housing and ensure proper electrical connection therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,247,041 issued to Ma on Jul. 24, 2007 discloses another typical socket assembly, which has a LGA connector according to an embodiment of the present invention. The LGA connector includes an insulative housing, a stiffener coupled to the housing, and a plurality of ribs projecting from a periphery edge of the housing. The stiffener defines an opening for surrounding the housing. Each of the ribs has a base defining a mating surface and a mounting surface. The stiffener is coupled to the housing by the mating surface abutting against a wall face of the opening of the stiffener, and the mounting surface resting on a peripheral edge of the stiffener.
From the above disclosures of the prior arts, it can be readily found out that all the clip and the stiffener are stamped from a single metallic sheet, normally, from stainless steel plate. It inevitably costs a lot since the middle portions of both the clip and the stiffener are wasted. In view of reducing the cost so as to meet the market trend, it therefore requires a new and useful configuration for the clip or the stiffener.
In view of reducing the material cost, a new way to configure either the metallic clip or the stiffener with a simplified configuration is needed.